generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Wingman
"Operation: Wingman" is the 11th episode of season one of Generator Rex and the 11th of the overall series. It debuted on September 24, 2010. Overview Noah drags Rex on a double date leading to a Junior Prom. The problem: the cute girl Noah hooked him up with is a total klutz, who has a reputation of sending her old dates to the hospital. Plot encounters the rabbit EVO]] Rex is being stalked by a gigantic carnivorous rabbit EVO that he insulted. Surprisingly, every time they meet Rex is dealt a humiliating defeat, made all the worse when Noah convinces Rex to be his wingman for prom night. Apparently, Noah successfully asked out a girl named Claire to the prom, but to score points with her, he set Rex up with her dateless best friend, Annie. Rex later questions why Annie does not have a date because she turns out to be rather cute. The answer becomes clear when Annie accidentally locks Rex in the limo and sends it careening off the side of a cliff and Rex fly to return but Annie accidentally knocks Rex off the cliff. Noah explains that Annie is almost supernaturally clumsy to the point that she has a habit of putting her dates in the hospital... or worse. The reason why Noah set Rex up on the date is because he is the only one who could possibly survive the night with her. Rex decides to continue the date and has Bobo come in with a tank to replace the destroyed limousine. Both girls agree that the tank is better than the limo anyway. After Annie nearly kills Rex twice, the rabbit EVO finally catches up with Rex and chases the tank throughout town. fights along by using the missile launcher.]] Shockingly, Annie's clumsiness is put to good use when Rex uses a heat seeker missile she accidentally shot at him to obliterate the rabbit. When they finally make it to the school, prom night is over. At first Noah thinks it is a complete disaster, but both Annie and Claire agree that it was the best night of their lives while Rex states that he is never going on a date with Annie again but admits she is rather cute. Cast Errors *When the group is at the Snack Shack deciding whether or not to go home, as Rex tells Noah that they'll make it on time to prom, Claire's hair is animated light blonde in that shot. Trivia * This episode contains several subtle nods to the classic film ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'', particularly the scene with the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog; in both cases the rabbit seems harmless at first but sneaks up on the protagonists and proves otherwise. ** The protagonists of the movie later blow up the rabbit using "The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch"; Rex defeated his killer rabbit using the modern equivalent to the holy hand grenade, a heat seeker. * Despite stating that he would never go on another date with Annie, Rex indeed goes on another date with Annie, where they are again harassed by an EVO.2.09, "Haunted" * In "Robo Bobo", Rex would again be harassed by a giant killer rabbit, in addition to its EVO offspring. * This is the second time that Rex has stolen one of Six's suits to go to a formal occasion, the first time being him going to a political get-together thrown by Van Kleiss.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" References Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes